Splat Roller
The Splat Roller is a main roller weapon in Splatoon. Description It comes with the Suction Bomb and Killer Wail. It has the ability to ink the ground while on the move. The weapon can also fling ink at a medium-length range. If you roll into an enemy while using it, the enemy will be crushed. The roller also doesn't cover as much ink when making a u-turn. Weapon Quote "A weapon adapted from an ordinary paint roller. Aside from inking the ground, it can also be swung to hurl globs of ink at your opponents." Strategy * dont fucking roll * always jump and flick * never take dynamos on head on i dont care how good your internet connection is you will trade * dynamo rollers can eat my ass * same with carbons * running away? just put a suction bomb down * use at least one main of defense up trust me it saves you from trading with tentateks 90% of the time * fuck luna blasters * flounder heights is a really good stage because unlike the krak-on roller who has the use a panic button like a coward you can use you bombs to ink walls that you cant reach * and the walls in flounder heights are really great if youre an asshole who likes to hide on them and just kill anything that passes by i have over 1000 hours on this game and 99% of them is using the vanilla splat roller * you can out range alot of other weapons like .52's!! fuck them also who the fuck thought they were a good ide * ive seen people run quick respawn and stealth jump on splat rollers, dont do this just wear defense up lmao * noah fence but fuck people who think the krak-on roller is the better version just because of its panic button like!!that takes NO SKILL do you know how much skill it takes to get good at a weapon without burst bombs or a panic button special * and also one time i was playing tc on camp triggerfish and we had a krak-on roller who just ''never used their beacons ''not like ive seen any other krak-on mains use them either but we ot spawn camped and the enemies had beacons and you know what they did????? they fuckign spaced one near our spawn at the last minute and no where else!! fukc yuo * i really hope they dont bring luna blasters back in splatoon 2 like holy fuck do you know how many times ive been directed attacking a luna from the side???????i hate them * fuck you if you use quick respawn and just go for trades the whole game * especially lunas who just play tower control * this weapons kit is godlike in tower control and rainmaker * carbons dont even give you any time to react before youre erased from existance and you have to see their smug little inkling squidbag you while seeing their 400 ink saver sub mains that they rely on because they think they deserve that s rank when all they do is use burst bombs Trivia * the vanilla splat roller is a really underused weapon but its really good trust me * it has suction bombs and killer wail do u know how good this is in tc and rainmaker * the hero roller is very pretty * its my main and i love it